The Mission
by ShikigamiPaper
Summary: What If Nagato and Konan survived and left Kohonagakure alone. What if they had a kid and tooked in Boruto when Naruto was to busy being "Hokage"? What iif Boruto loves them more then his own family and is accepted by their own son. What if they become one big happy family. Will Nagato get revenge on "Tobi" which was really Obito all along and lied to kill all them off?
1. Chapter 1

Konan's Pov:

I look up to the gray sky, it looked so lonely. Well, it rain's her 24/7 and it hardly sunny out so I won't blame the clouds and the sky. Amegakure pours rain like how the people in the village cry and beg for help. Ame if fool of thieves, beggers, and teens who droop out and make a living from stealing. I went back to doing my work. I was doing files about the rouge ninjas in Ame. Pain came in with out a knock and spoked and from his mouth I could hear the words "War against Kohona starts now." I'm doing this for world peace and I go by his judgment. You thing someone like me would get old and tired of it, I do but I hide it all inside. And every time I go to check up on my Nagato he see it and knows I don't like talking about it. So, he keeps quite and tries things to make me laugh. I works until I have to leave. I wish me and him didn't have to work like this.

-Few moments later after Pain dies-

I felt the ninetails boy coming up to my hideout with Nagato. I ripped open one side and walked in. He is the only one that noticed it wasn't a regular tree. After they talked and yelled back and forth. I heard that Nagato was going to takes his life to help bring all them back. He Knew I was going to stop him from do that. I loved him to much. And if he wasn't around...then I was going to be alone...with no one to love... "Nagato let me leand you some of my chakra, it will keep you alive..."  
He could see and feel the hurt I was going to be going through if he wasn't around. So he nodded and I put my hand to his forehead to help him. Once his jutsu was in action, I felt heavy, and weak... I could easily pass out... I mearly looked up and his mussels where rebuilding, his skin wasn't so pale as it has been like his white hair. My eyes lingered up and his white hair now red. Joy filled me. "You can take your hand away Konan, I have my power and strength back..." I nodded and lifted my hand away noticed that I wasn't feeling as heavy as before. That's when my eyes was wife and shock filled my features. He no longer was in hooked up to thing that regulated his body. He looked like an actual god now. He smiled at me and Naruto. "Go now Naruto, tell them there is no longer the "Akatsuki" and we won't give you any trouble." That's when my trimbling voice spoked. "What about the masked one?" "I'll kill him for the lies he told us..."  
I nodded once again and got up to dust myself off. "I'll get in and yours old class back and get rid of all "Akatsuki" cloaks." I felt a hand pat my head and it was Nagato's hand. I blushed like I used to do when we used to be kids. I haven't blushed in years, I've got so used to having fake feelings it numbed me. I felt all these feelings I never had before. I felt joy and bless. "Konan, my love..."  
He cupped my face and his face was so close to mine I felt his breath on my cheeks. I'll admit it, it felt great to feel it for all of these years.

Nagato's Pov:

It felt good to be fully back even if i loved Konan loving on me and taking care of me for so long. "Konan, my love..."  
The words came from my lips as if they where silk to her ears.  
"Y-yes Nagato...?" Her voice so soft and quite reached my ears. I kissed her delicious soft lips. She was like candy. I licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth for me just enough for my tounge. I explored her mouth and licked her tounge. Our saliva mixed together and filled each of us with fireworks of joy. I pulled away from her mouth and a line of saliva was coming from her lips and from my tounge. I licked her bottom lip clean from the saliva that's was left from our make out section. I've always wanted to do that, I even wanted to feel all of her body under my touch. She does this to me ever since we hit the age of 18. I want to make love with her to her and make her mine... Why is this filling up in my head, I never thought such things like this in awhile. I can tell she is full of happyness. "I love you Konan, and never think that I don't and I'll always protect you paper girl..."

The next chapter up soon 


	2. Chapter 2

(So about the typos in chapter one. TYPOS UGH!) Disclamer: I don't own Naruto, if I did some people wouldn't have died like Haku, and SOOOOO many others... I really don't like the newer manga/anime chapters/episodes they have. Some of the match cuples and how it turned out is just so weird... If Konan was so special with her Kekkei Genkai/Bloodline then have it be mixed into the history of this unique univers... Same goes for others people didn't really know but Konan was a big role in this like Pain/Pein/Yahiko... And no one really knows about him too... Such a shame... But I still respect his work and other people opinions.  
ANYWAY STOP RANTING AND TO THE STORY!

Konan's Pov Here I am almost completely dead with just void feeling in my heart. I'm leaving Nagato behind... I did all I could against Obito... After hidding all of those paper bombs in that ocean and blowing him up, then using the last of strength to even damage him after getting stabbed. I sensed obito above me asking about the Rinnagen, Nagato... What was I going to say, Obito don't know about him not dying. Shit... "I'm not telling you..."

Obito's Pov She coughed blood up after she spoked, such a shame she still continued to hides him even tho she is almost no light left in her eyes. "Tell me now girl... I dont have time to play games with little kids..."  
Such venom in my voice. I could tell she wanted to rip my face off and shove it downy throat. She was always the fisty on. Even more fisty then Hidan. See my joke there, I called him a girl. I always hated evey single one of them. My plan was in work. She growled with grim look she spat blood on to my face. "I'll never fucking tell you, you are a pathetic example of darkness that only makes the flowers of hope wilt. I hope you wilt and expire. The hope will over grow your darkness..." I hissed and got blown away from her. What the hell. I made sure she had no more chakra. Nagato stood of abo-... NAGATO, BUT HE DIED TO GIVING THEM ALL OF THEIR SOULS BACK! "Don't touch her Obito." "Grrr... I'll take my leave the-..." I felt a piercing of an ripping of mussel then of bone braking then even ripped more mussels. I looked down and was a metal spike through my heart. One of the paths of pain stood behind me. They all had red hair this time but no Rinnagen. I felt no life of mine. My life slipped away from my very grasp.

-Few years later-

Konan's Pov

I looked up at the sky is been a good few years. Me and Nagato had our own son. All I'll admit I never seen him this happy about having his own small family. Sumato, our almost 17 year old son training with his father while I did paper work for Amegakur. I was still known as the head of Ame. They still think the "god" was no more or was not around at the time. We lived in the shadows. We are actually about to leave Ame and make Kohona our home now. I felt it was time to relax now and close my eye for awhile...

Unknown Pov

I was laughing and painting the Hokage rock face of the mountain. Then I started to get yelled at by Konohamaru Sarutobi my team leadr. Ugh, can't I have fun? "BORUTO, CLEAN THIS UP AND GET DOWN HERE!" I pouted. Party pooper... Before I could do anything else Father was next to me...

Konan's Pov

We heard yelling and made our way to the shouting. That kid up there looks like a mini Naruto, and "Boruto". Sounds much like "Naruto". Hmmmm, I wonder. Then like a flash a figure that looks like Naruto was next to the boy. Then a flash again they where on top of the Hokage tower. So the people stop looking at them then to us. "AKATSUKI! I THOUGHT THEY WERE NO MORE!" That really got everyone's attention. "NAGATO, KONAN?!" we both looked at the blond haired boy which was now a, "man"? I don't know what to call him now... (So sorry if it was short and for the cliffhanger tho, not sorry) 


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto's Pov Why was Konan and Nagato here? They shouldn't be here. I growl to myself. Bolt ran past me and face the blue haired women with strange eye color as well. The redhead man was no different. Bolt smiled up at them. Something was going on and I didn't like it what so ever.

"Naruto..." her voice was like icey cold rain shards.

"Konan." I spoked in harsh tone.

I could have sworn I seen her eyebrow twitch. Then a mini Konan landed beside them. He was just as pale as them but look more like Konan then Nagato. They was laughing and joking with MY son. How dear they come to my village and disrespect me. I looked a "Sumato" their son. He was a few years older then Bolt. They was getting along well. That's when Konan spoked up again.

Konan's Pov "Naruto, we like to rent on of the best hotel room in this village while we make a "Peace" treaty." My voice was laced in venom so he would cowered under my evil aura around me.

I looked over at Bolt and smiled. "Boruto-kun, I want to know all about you and maybe Nagato, and Sumato can train you while we are here."

He jumped up and down in joy saying yes. I actually giggles for once in my life. I looked at Nagato he seemed to be at peace along with out son. All was well. I asked Boruto to show us around the village. It was huge now. Once the boys left to the training fields I went to the market to make my killer Miso Ramen, Dango, Sochi, and an nicely grilled fish. The one I had from when I was little was okay. I was starting to become my old self like I used to be when I was young child. I had bags full of purchased good anf herbs. I made my way to the hotel. One I made it in I began to cook.

Sumato's Pov I was gasping for air. I got hit my my father's almighty push. I was so close to dodging it. He's been trying to get me to be faster and faster even with weights to make me heavy. Boruto was doing good. He has so much energy. He got lucky enough to get close to me but not my father. My father was like a god. My mother hit "goddess" rank back in our village. No one can take her down unless it was dad. She didn't believe in hitting him since he was her husband. I admired how long they lasted in this relationship. Even after the little fights.

"I smell mother's cooking already!"

Father smiled and nodded as he was extremely hungry. We turned to Boruto and asked if he wanted to join us. He gladly expected.

¤FEW HOURS LATER¤

Nagato's Pov Oh how I loved Konan's cooking. I ate all my food while the others neatly ate their food. That when I heard Hinata talk and ask.  
"How did you survived. Naruto told us you died." She had some anger twards us. I just glared at her. She shuted up and looked down at her plate. I got up grabed Naruto's collar and dragged him outside. I pulled him to my face. "You just love to lie don't you? You must LOVE to piss off people, be lucky I'm not gonna kill you."

I stormed back into the house. Konan asked his Boruto can stay with us for the night so he can train with Sumato more. Before Hinata could say anything. Boruto jumped up and hugged us three and said yes. He came running back through the door with a backpack full of things he needed to stay the might. Konan did the dishes as us guys watched tv talking. Konan over heard of what Boruto said about how they ignore him and treat him. She broke every single plate. She stormed in and yelled. "I'm keeping the boy Nagato-Otto."

"Ok ok, well adopt him." I smiled once again today. I saw a spark of happiness in her eyes thay once stopped being there. She hugged Boruto and said good night to us to get her reast.

Boruto's Pov I-I have an actual family now!? Yay! They treat me better then my other family did. I hugged my new Mom. She smelt of roses and paper. Better then sunflowers. Thats all he smelt with his family. Once the others said bed time I crawled up into their bed and slept between them. Now this I what always wanted. A real family to my own. And to be loves on by a nice caring mother. Konan fills it nicely. Sumato is the best big brother, Nagato is the best dad to have too... 


	4. AN ---- NOT A CHAPTER

I'm SOOOO sorry this isn't a chapter. I've been really busy. I have been able to update and is all from memo so I can't make long chapters. I don't have a computer either. But I should update a chapter soon. I glad I already have people reading it. I thought people actually wouldn't. So thanks to the ones that do. I'm sorry about anything I did wrong. . . 


End file.
